Numbershot 53: Family Reunion
by Vile.EXE
Summary: The reason Yamoto is in Heartland is to search for his parents. He meets his father first, but in the search for his mother, it ends up in a bad run-in with a common enemy. No description spoilers until later chapters are up!
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: And I'm back on quick speed, bringing you the first chapter of Numbershot 53!**

**Yamoto: This is quite an interesting one. First time I'm the protagonist.**

**Vile: Hey, I couldn't shove you to being a full background character, could I? This story tells your backstory.**

**Yamoto: I repeat, interesting.**

**Vile: :) And there's a special pairing for some of you viewers in here! I hope ya like it! I think you get the disclaimer by now, so I'll skip it, except for one thing: The bolded cards are mostly made by YRPOtaku169, not me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 53: Family Reunion<p>

Chapter 1

"Nightmare Vulpine, attack and finish this Duel!" Yamoto ordered. The dark fox quickly dashed forward and sliced through its target: **Number 29: Magnum Six-Shot Blaster**. The resulting explosion sent Yamoto's opponent backwards as his Life Points depleted to zero. The buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. Yamoto's D-Pad and D-Gazer vanished in darkness, and his hair and eyes returned to normal. "Hate to do this, my friend… but I can't let you keep that Number." He formed the Dark Matter Blade on his hand. "I will relieve you of it and your suffering!" He brought the blade across and slashed his opponent, ripping Number 29 from him and making the opponent faint. Yamoto retracted the blade, bringing the card to his hand. "Nanbaazu Nijuukyuu (Number 29)… You will afflict him no longer." A sigh came from him, and he pulled out a small slip of paper: A photo. It was torn, so only part of it remained, showing an 18-year-old man with very familiar two-tone red hair holding half a bundle. _'Will my search ever stop...?'_

"Yamoto!" A voice called. Yamoto's eyes widened, and he looked to the side to see Yuma, Kotori, Kaito and Orbital 7 approaching them.

He smiled. "Ah, Yuma-kun, Kotori-chan." He greeted. Then he noticed Kaito and gasped. "Kaito-kun!"

Kaito held up a hand to calm him. "No need to be hesitant or hostile, Yamoto." He explained. "I'm actually grateful to you. After our incident, I found my old friend and managed to save Haruto." Yamoto smiled. "I am now working with Yuma to find the Numbers, so this makes us allies."

Yamoto nodded. "Thank goodness." He then sighed. "At least you had better luck finding someone important to you than I've had."

This confused the other four. "What do you mean, Yamoto?" Kotori asked. Then she noticed the picture. "What's that?"

A slightly sad look came over the dark hunter's face. "I didn't come to Heartland to look for the Numbers. I came here to find… my parents." The other four of them gasped. "This picture used to be of me and my parents when I was a baby. It was ripped by my father so that if I ever find him, his half and my half will match." He handed them the picture.

Kaito gasped at the image. "This is… Gauche!"

"You know him?" Yamoto asked.

"Yes! He and Droite work with Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland to gather the Numbers." Kaito informed him.

"Droite… why does that name sound familiar to me?" Yamoto wondered. "I feel like I should know it… but I can't place it. Regardless, you know this man as 'Gauche', yes?" All four nodded. "You have to take me to meet him. He and my mother are the sole reason I came here."

"We're helping him." Yuma said. "It's what Tou-chan and Kaa-chan would want me to do. If we can find someone's parents, we should."

"Doumo arigatou, Yuma-kun." Yamoto said with a smile.

"I might be able to track him." Orbital spoke up. His eyes began to glow green. "With the information on Dr. Faker's staff in my databanks, I might be able to pinpoint Gauche's location." A few minutes went by, then his eyes flashed. "I think I've found him! Follow me!" The robot suddenly rushed off, followed by the other four.

_'Please… let this work. I have to find my parents.'_ Yamoto thought. Orbital lead them to an area on the west side of the city.

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Orbital?" Kaito said.

"Positive, Kaito-sama! If my sensors are correct, Gauche must be in this direction!" The robot replied. Eventually, the group came to an open area, but the person they were looking for was nowhere in their vision.

"Uh… Orbital? Are you sure your sensors are working properly?" Yuma asked. "I don't see Gauche anywhere!"

Unknown to all of them, someone was sneaking up behind them. Yamoto sighed. "Damn… my search may be screwed after all…"

Then, two huge hands clamped down on Yuma and Kaito's shoulders. "We meet again, you two!" A deep voice sounded. Yuma and Kaito quickly jumped and whirled around, coming face-to-face to the hulking man they were after.

"Gauche!" They said together.

Yamoto, however, had his eyes in awe at the main. His mind flashed back to the picture. _'It's him.'_ He thought.

"What brings you all to this part of town?" Gauche asked. "Numbers?"

"Actually, Gauche, we were looking for you." Yuma told him.

This made the large man raise an eyebrow. "Me? Why me?" He then noticed the purple-eyed boy. "Hmm? Who's this?"

"My name is Yamoto." The boy said. "I'm the one who's been looking for you." Gauche and Yamoto's eyes locked. Gauche stared into Yamoto's eyes, which were the same purple as his own. He saw something familiar in his eyes… something he hadn't seen for so long. Yamoto returned the stare. _'It's definitely him… I've found my father.'_

Gauche suddenly gained a grin. "I can see a spark in your eyes, kid. You're a Duelist, aren't you?"

Yamoto nodded. "Yes sir. I started Dueling after getting a keepsake card from my father a year ago."

"Well then, why don't we have a little Duel?" Gauche asked. "Something about you rings familiar to me. Since people can learn about each other through Dueling, if you Duel me, I can figure out who you are."

_'He wants to make a game of it?'_ Yamoto thought. A small smile came over him. _'I guess I can just tell him if he doesn't figure it out.'_ "All right, Gauche-san, I accept your offer!"

"Nice! That's the attitude I like to see!" The man said. He and Yamoto took their positions.

"Go for it, Yamoto!" Yuma said.

_'I won't use Numbers for this, so my Dark Duel Mode isn't needed.'_ Yamoto thought. "Let us begin! Duel Disk, set!" His Duel Disk appeared from darkness on his right arm. "D-Gazer, set!" From darkness, his D-Gazer wrapped around his head.

Gauche smirked. "Ikuze! Duel Disk, set!" His own D-Pad appeared in flames on his arm. "D-Gazer, set!" His tattoo Gazer formed on his face.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Yamoto LP:4000**

**Gauche LP:4000**

"The first turn goes to me, Gauche-san!" Yamoto called out. "Watashi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Verz Nidhogg, Shoukan!" His monster was a black-and-purple worm-like monster with two sets of three red eyes.

**Verz Nidhogg: Lv.4 DARK Thunder ATK:1650/DEF:750**

The name struck an odd cord with Gauche. _'"Verz"? It's almost like…'_ His eyes widened. _'Could he be…?'_

"I place one card facedown. Turn end!" Yamoto placed his card.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Gauche drew his card. A grin came over him. "Heroic Challenger Loxley, Shoukan!" His monster was a bronze-armored robotic-looking warrior holding what looked like a large conch shell. On its back was a quiver that held a bow and arrows.

**Heroic Challenger Loxley: Lv.4 EARTH Warrior ATK:1000/DEF:2000**

"Loxley no monsuta kouka hatsudo! When Loxley is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Heroic monster from my Deck!" Loxley blew into the shell, causing a loud horn-like noise to sound. "Arawareyo, Heroic Challenger... Rhongomiant!" This monster had dark yellow armor that made look more like an assassin, holding a pair of trench knives.

**Heroic Challenger Rhongomiant: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:1900/DEF:1100**

"Whoa!" Yamoto gasped.

"Ore we Reberu Yon no Loxley, Rhongomiant, Obarei (I Overlay Level 4 Loxley and Rhongomiant)!" The two warriors turned fully orange and yellow before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both monsters flew inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Heroic Champion… Gilgamesh!" From the portal, an enormous, hulking gold-and-green-armored warrior emerged. It thrust its hands into the earth, pulling out a HUGE axe with two half-moon blades. It let out a grunt as it hefted the axe on its shoulders, two red Overlay Units circling it.

**Heroic Champion Gilgamesh: Rank 4 FIRE Warrior/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:200 2 Overlay Units**

"Whoa…" Yamoto mused.

Gauche smirked. "You seem impressed. This will really impress you! Gilgamesh no monsuta kouka hatsudo (Gilgamesh's monster effect activates)!" The red orb was absorbed into the monster's helmet. "By using an Overlay Unit, it gains 600 Attack Points!"

**Gilgamesh ATK:3000 1 Overlay Unit**

"Gilgamesh, attack Verz Nidhogg!" Gauche ordered. The monster readied its axe and rushed toward the worm.

"Trap Card, **Overwhelming Infestation**, activate!" Yamoto flipped his face-down. "This negates an attack, then increases the Attack Points of a DARK monster I control by your monster's Attack Points until my next End Phase!" All of a sudden, disgusting purple energy coated Gilgamesh's axe, rendering it dull. The same energy coated Nidhogg, causing it to grow larger.

**Verz Nidhogg ATK:4650**

"Ngh! Not bad, kid! I place one card facedown! Turn end!" Gauche said. _'This kid's got a lot of spirit in him. He reminds me of… me, in a way. He even looks like me, somewhat.'_

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. "Gauche-san… it's time you knew why I was looking for you."

"Eh?"

"Verz Vector, Shoukan!" His monster was a pulsating ball of disgusting purple energy that radiated a black aura.

**Verz Vector: Lv.4 DARK Fiend ATK:50/DEF:50**

"Two Level 4 monsters?" Gauche wondered.

"Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Verz Nidhogg, Verz Vector, Obarei!" Both monsters turned fully purple before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened in the ground, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A loud, distorted whinny was suddenly heard.

Gauche's eyes widened. "That sound… It couldn't be!"

"Behold, my most treasured card… a memento from my father!" Yamoto declared. Hooves were heard galloping, and a purple portal opened up. "Arawareyo… Verz Thanatos!" A bluish-gray horse leapt out from the portal and landed on the field. It wore a creepy black mask, and a black-armored soldier holding a sword in a reverse grip was riding it. Two purple Overlay Units circled it.

Verz Thanatos: Rank 4 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK:2350/DEF:1350 2 Overlay Units

"Whoa, cool monster!" Kotori remarked.

"But not strong enough to beat Gilgamesh!" Orbital whined.

Gauche, however, was in awe. _'That card…'_ He then looked at Yamoto. _'Is it him…?'_

Yamoto noticed Gauche's look. "Do you recognize me now… Tou-chan?"

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Heroic Challenger Loxley  
>Level 4 EARTH Warrior<br>ATK:1000/DEF:2000  
>When this monster is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Heroic" monster from your Deck.<p>

Heroic Challenger Rhongomiant  
>Level 4 LIGHT Warrior<br>ATK:1900/DEF:1100  
>When this monster is detached from an Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material; target 1 monster on the field; increase the ATK of that target by 800.<p>

Verz Nidhogg  
>Level 4 DARK Thunder<br>ATK:1650/DEF:750  
>If you Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster using only this card and "Verz" or "Steelswarm" monsters, the Xyz Monster gains this effect.<br>● When this card is Xyz Summoned: Target 1 card on the field; destroy that target.

Verz Vector  
>Level 4 DARK Fiend<br>ATK:50/DEF:50  
>When this monster is sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Infestation" Spell or Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.<p>

Number 29: Magnum Six-Shot Blaster (made by Rocket Knight 777)  
>Rank 4 DARK MachineXyz  
>ATK:3000DEF:2200  
>2 Level 4 Monsters<br>During your Battle Phase, detach 1 Xyz Materil from this card: This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls. If this card attacks directly during a turn you activate this effect: Toss a coin and have your opponent call it. If he/she calls it right: Negate the direct attack. This card cannot attack while it has no Xyz Materials.

Heroic Champion Gilgamesh  
>Rank 4 FIRE WarriorXyz  
>ATK:2400DEF:200  
>2 Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters<br>Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains 600 ATK. If this card has no Xyz Material, it cannot attack your opponent directly.

Overwhelming Infestation  
>Normal Trap Card<br>When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and 1 face-up DARK monster you control gains ATK equal to that target's ATK, until your next End Phase.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Cliffhanger alert! Cliffhanger alert!<strong>

**Yuma: Gauche is Yamoto's dad? Really?**

**Vile: What can I say? Makes for an epic plot twist!**

**Astral: I think I can make a prediction of the future.**

**Vile: Don't go psychic on us, Astral. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya later!**

**Important Note: The diverging point between the actual canon and my fics is Episode 50. I will eventually post a one-shot detailing how the story goes in my canon.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: Now I'm back at a good speed! Chapter 2 is here for ya, people!**

**Yuma: This is the speed I like to see!**

**Vile: Well, it is easier writing Numbershots than it is my Decks-hibitions. Mostly because it's chapters instead of one-shots.**

**Yamoto: You cliffhung us last time. Let's get into this.**

**Vile: All right, Yamoto. You guys know the disclaimer by now. If a name is next to a card in the AMC section, that person made it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 53: Family Reunion<p>

Chapter 2

Gauche stared in awe at the black-haired boy opposite him. _'Verz Thanatos was the card I sent to my son…'_ He thought. _'It makes sense now. His eyes, his features, his spirit, his card…'_

Yamoto looked worried. "Tou-chan…?"

Gauche gulped. "…Moyen. It really is you…"

This surprised the spectators. "'Moyen'? Who's that?" Yuma asked.

"Moyen is my real name. Yamoto is merely an alias I go by." The dark hunter explained. He pulled out his ripped picture. "See, Tou-chan? I have the half of the picture you gave me."

A smile came over Gauche. "I never thought I'd see you again, my son." He said, pulling out the other half of the picture.

Yamoto smiled. "You still have it…" He sighed. He closed his eyes with his smile. "Tou-chan…"

Then, Gauche's trademark smirk returned. "Hey, hold up, son!" He called, making Yamoto look up. "What say we save the touching stuff for after the Duel?"

Yamoto gaped, but smirked, identical to his dad. "It's your funeral, Tou-chan!" Gauche chuckled, both of them putting their picture halves away. "Verz Nidhogg no kouka hatsudo!" Lightning began to crackle from Thanatos's (the horse's) horn. "If Nidhogg is used with only Verz monsters to perform an Xyz Summon, I can select one card on the field and destroy it! Gilgamesh, I bid thee farewell!" The lightning shot out from the horn, striking Gilgamesh straight through and destroying it. "Excellent! The way is clear! Verz Thanatos, attack Tou-chan directly!" The horse whinnied and charged forward, a purple portal opening behind Gauche. As Thanatos passed by Gauche, the rider prepared to sideswipe him with its sword.

"Heroic Challenger Shield Sword no kouka hatsudo!" Gauche called out. "By sending it to the Graveyard, I can negate an attack that would deal 2000 or more Battle Damage!" He sent his card, and a bladed shield appeared, blocking Thanatos's swipe. The fiend quickly jumped through the portal, reappearing back on Yamoto's field through another one. "But the downside is, now my Life Points become 100." The swords in the shield suddenly launched out, lancing Gauche and making him groan in pain.

**Gauche LP:100**

"Tou-chan!" Yamoto cried. "Are you nuts?"

Gauche chuckled. "I've been through worse than this, Moyen. Don't worry about your old man!"

Yamoto smiled._ 'Of course. Anyone who willingly takes that kind of damage must be tough.'_ "I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Gauche drew his card. A grin came over him.

"Before you move, Tou-chan, let me cut in! Verz Thanatos no kouka natsudo!" Yamoto stated. Thanatos slashed one of his Overlay Units with his sword. "During this turn, monster effects cannot affect Thanatos at all!"

"Not bad, Moyen! But it won't help ya in the long run!" Gauche jeered.

"Nani?"

"Heroic Challenger Roger, Shoukan!" His new monster looked like some kind of robotic pirate captain, holding a chain that was wrapped around its neck. At the end of the chain was a cannonball.

**Heroic Challenger Roger: Lv.4 WATER Warrior ATK:1700/DEF:1000**

"Maui no kouka hatsudo! When Maui is Normal Summoned, I can Normal Summon another Heroic monster from my hand!" Gauche stated. "Heroic Challenger Anansi, Shoukan!" This one had the appearance of an African tribal ninja, holding what looked like a pair of daggers.

**Heroic Challenger Anansi: Lv.4 EARTH Warrior ATK:1300/DEF:1300**

"Again?" Yamoto cried.

"Ore we Reberu Yon no Roger to Anansi, Obarei!" Both his monsters turned fully blue and orange before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Heroic Champion… Excalibur!" Lightning flashed as Gauche's signature red-and-gray-armored warrior took the field, sword ready for battle, two yellow orbs circling it.

Heroic Champion Excalibur: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2000/DEF:2000 2 Overlay Units

"Excalibur!" Yuma and Kotori said with awe.

"So this is Gauche's ace card." Kaito mused. Orbital said nothing.

"2000 Attack Points? What's your plan, Tou-chan?" Yamoto asked.

"Simple. Excalibur no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, Excalibur's Attack Points are doubled!" The yellow orb was absorbed into Excalibur's helmet.

Excalibur ATK:4000 1 Overlay Unit

"Uh-oh… 4000 Attack Points?" Yamoto whined.

"You're strong, Moyen… but I'm stronger! Trap Card, **Heroic Final Gambit**, activate!" He flipped his facedown.

"Final What?" Orbital cried.

"Heroic Final Gambit can only be activated if I have 500 Life Points or less. But it's all I need for my final move! First off: All Heroic monsters I control gain 1000 Attack Points!"

Excalibur ATK:5000

"Also, all Heroic monsters I control with once-per-turn effects can use their effects a second time!" Gauche declared. "Excalibur, power yourself up once more!" The other yellow orb was absorbed.

Excalibur ATK:10000 0 Overlay Units

"Bakana! Ten thousand Attack Points?" Kaito cried.

"Unbelieveable…" Yamoto breathed. "So this is my father's power…"

Gauche smiled. "This power will be yours someday… but for now, you're on the receiving end! When Anansi is removed as an Overlay Unit, you can't activate any card effects until the end of this turn, letting Excalibur attack you freely! Excalibur! Slay Verz Thanatos!" Excalibur grunted and drew its massive sword. "One-Sword Style: Finishing Attack of True Sword!" With a mighty slash, Verz Thanatos burst into purple fire and disintegrated.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Yamoto yelled as he was thrown back, landing on the ground.

**Gauche LP:100**

**Yamoto LP:0 – LOSER**

Gauche's face appeared with the word WIN as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. Gauche's D-Gazer deactivated, and Yamoto's D-Pad and D-Gazer vanished in darkness. Yamoto sat up and shook his head. "Man… what a hit."

"That was a good Duel, Moyen." Gauche told him, walking toward him. "I should've seen myself in you sooner with your spirit."

Yamoto chuckled. "Arigatou, Tou-chan." He said, standing up. He held out a hand for a handshake.

Gauche shook his hand, but smirked. "is that all ya got? C'mere, ya little…" He suddenly pulled on Yamoto's arm, pulling him forward before playfully headlocking him. "Now I gotcha!" He proceeded to give his son a noogie.

"Ah, hah hah! Cut it out, Tou-chan! Hah hah hah!" Yamoto laughed as he struggled to get away. Father and son laughed together, and Yuma, Kotori, Kaito, and Orbital watched with amusement. "Now I'm gonna getcha!" Yamoto suddenly pulled some sort of ninja maneuver, ending up behind Gauche and leaping up on his back.

"Whoa! Hey!" He cried as Yamoto unleashed a double noogie on his dad.

"How's that feel? Huh?" Yamoto teased, laughing. Gauche was laughing as well, and even the others were giggling.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!" Gauche jeered. His huge hands quickly grabbed Yamoto and pinned him to the ground. "Say Uncle! Say Uncle!"

Yamoto was too busy laughing to make out any words at first. Finally… "Ah hah hah! Uncle, Uncle!" He cried. Gauche let go of him, and both of them laughed together.

Then Gauche gave Yamoto a one-arm hug. "You've become a fine young man, Moyen." He said. "I only wish I could've been there to see you grow up."

"It's all right, Tou-chan." Yamoto said, returning the hug. "I'm just glad I was able to finally meet you. The Verz Thanatos card you gave me gave me the strength to begin Dueling… I based my Deck around it, hoping that more of your spirit would aid me." He then let go of Gauche and pulled out his picture. "Tou-chan. Give me your half. I want to see the full picture of you, me, and Kaa-chan."

Gauche nodded and pulled out his half. "I never let this out of my sight since that day." He said, handing it to his son.

Yamoto took Gauche's half and slowly pieced it together with his own. Finally, the full image was shown. The other half of the bundle showed Yamoto as a baby, his hair the same colors as his Dark Duel Mode. Holding him on the other side was a happy 17-year-old woman with identical hair and brown eyes. "Kaa-chan…" Yamoto breathed. He looked at Gauche. "What is her name?"

Gauche sighed and looked away. Yamoto looked worried, as his father's face looked glum. "Your mother's name is Droite." He said.

"D-Droite?" Kotori and Kaito cried.

"Lemme see that photo!" Yuma quickly said, him and the other three moving around to see the picture.

"He's right. That is Droite!" Orbital declared.

"I knew I felt like I should know that name." Yamoto said. "Droite… my mother…" A smile came to his face. "Now I can try and find her."

"You may be disappointed in the outcome of your search, Moyen." Gauche suddenly said, his voice lacking the enthusiasm it once had.

Yamoto looked at him worriedly. "What do you mean, Tou-chan? *gasps* Don't tell me she's…!"

"She's not dead." Gauche said, making Yamoto sigh in relief. "At least… not physically."

"Nani…?" Yamoto breathed.

A shuddering sigh was heard from the man. "Moyen… the woman that was your mother… the Droite I loved… is gone."

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Heroic Challenger Roger (YRPOtaku169)  
>Level 4 WATER Warrior<br>ATK:1700/DEF:1000  
>Once during the turn this card is Normal Summoned, you can Normal Summon 1 "Heroic" monster in addition to your Normal Summon or Set.<p>

Heroic Challenger Anansi (YRPOtaku169)  
>Level 4 EARTH Warrior<br>ATK:1300/DEF:1300  
>When this monster is detached from a "Heroic" Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material; your opponent cannot activate the effects of SpellTrap/Monster card effects until the end of the turn.

Heroic Final Gambit  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Activate only while your Life Points are 500 or less. All face-up "Heroic" monsters you control gain 1000 ATK, and any effects they have that can only be activated once per turn can be activated twice this turn. During your End Phase: Banish all "Heroic" monsters you control.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuma: Another cliffhanger? Jeez, man!<strong>

**Vile: Cliffhangers are the backbone of suspense. Though I will warn you, things are gonna get... sad next chapter.**

**Kotori: *gulps***

**Kaito: Baaaaaad sign...**

**Vile: If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Adios for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: Chapter 3 is here at last! Now we get a little backstory on our star couple.**

**Yuma: This'll be interesting, I bet.**

**Vile: Has Yamoto been rubbing off on you with that?**

**Yuma: No. What, I can't talk like someone smart? *sips his soda***

**Vile: ...Anyhoo... You people already know the disclaimer, so here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 53: Family Reunion<p>

Chapter 3

Yamoto didn't like the sound of that, and his face looked slightly scared. "Tou-chan… what are you talking about? What happened to Kaa-chan?"

Gauche was silent for a few seconds, then he sighed. "Droite was not always the cold person she is now. In fact, she was just the opposite: She was similar to me. She almost always had a smile on her face… it was the most beautiful smile I've seen in my life." Gauche said, not looking at the others. "Even from a younger age, she always had that smile."

*Flashback*

Gauche, at 7 years old, wandered around in the park, when he heard a small giggle. He looked and saw a small girl, 6 years old, sitting by herself. Gauche thought she might've been lonely, but as he approached her, he noticed she was smiling. A few butterflies were flitting around her. "Whatcha doin'?" Gauche asked.

"Aren't they cute?" The girl said, referring to the butterflies. One of them flitted over and landed on Gauche's nose.

Suddenly, his nose felt tickling. "Achoo!" Gauche sneezed, making the butterfly fly away. He heard the girl giggle at him, and he laughed with her. "Aren't you lonely?" He asked?

"A little bit." The girl said. "I don't really have any friends."

Then, she saw Gauche hold out his hand. "Come with me. I'm sure you'd fit in with my friends.

The girl smiled and took his hand. "Okay. My name's Droite."

The boy smiled. "I'm Gauche. Come on!" He turned to run in a different direction, pulling the laughing girl with him.

*End Flashback*

"10 years went by, yet her smile remained." Gauche said. "It was one of the many things that made me love her… even more so than her spirit."

*Flashback*

A Tag Duel was going on. A 17-year-old Gauche and a 16-year-old Droite were on one team, with two guys on the other team.

**Gauche and Droite LP:3400**

**Opponents LP:2300**

Gauche and Droite's Field: Heroic Champion Gilgamesh (Gauche), Magical Hierophant Hieron (Droite), 1 facedown (Droite)

Opponents' Field: Arcana Force XXI – The World (Heads effect active), no facedowns

**Heroic Champion Gilgamesh: Rank 4 FIRE Warrior/Xyz ATK:3000 (boosted)/DEF:200 1 Overlay Unit**

Magical Hierophant Hieron: Rank 7 DARK Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2800/DEF:2600 1 Overlay Unit

Arcana Force XXI – The World: Lv.8 LIGHT Fairy ATK:3100/DEF:3100

Gauche and Droite looked at each other and gave a nod. "Gilgamesh, attack Arcana Force XXI!" Gauche declared. Gilgamesh readied his axe.

"He's nuts! Arcana has more points!" One of the opponents cried.

"Wanna bet?" Droite chirped with a smile. "Trap Card, **Attack As One!**, activate!" Her facedown flipped up. "If we have only two monsters combined, the Attack Points of one of them are added to the other! Hieron, give Gilgamesh your power!" The mage turned into a purple aura, which radiated around Gilgamesh's axe.

**Gilgamesh ATK:5800**

"Nani?" Both opponents cried.

"We win, you lose!" Gauche and Droite called out. "Go, Gilgamesh!" The massive axe was brought down, smashing through Arcana Force XXI and slicing it in half. It exploded violently, and both opponents were sent flying from the force.

**Gauche and Droite LP:3400**

**Opponents LP:0 – LOSER**

"Yosh! Awesome win!" Gauche cheered. He turned just in time to see a giggling Droite jump at him. He caught her in midair and spun her around, both of them laughing happily.

"You rocked, Gauche!" Droite told him after he stopped spinning her, brown and purple eyes locked on each other.

"No. WE rocked!" He said with his trademark smirk. Droite giggled, a radiant smile on her face, before the two of them kissed each other.

*End Flashback*

"I began to think those days would never end… that I would always see her smile. Even when we found out about you, Moyen, we kept high hopes. She was nervous, and it worried me when I didn't see her smile. I thought my fears would've vanished when you were born…"

*Flashback*

Gentle crying was heard from the other room, and Gauche peeked his head around the corner. He saw Droite on the bed, holding a small bundle in her arms, smiling wider than he had seen. She noticed him and looked at him. "It's a boy." She said.

Gauche smiled and walked over to them, looking at the bundle. Inside was a sleeping little boy with Droite's hair. Aside from the hair, though, he looked a lot like Gauche. "He's beautiful." He said. The baby's eyes shook before opening, showing Gauche's purple eyes. "Hey little guy. I'm Tou-chan."

The baby's eyes blinked. "And I'm Kaa-chan." Droite cooed to him. A small smile came on the baby's face before he fell asleep. "What should we name him, Gauche?"

"Moyen." Gauche said simply. Droite looked at him, confused. He pointed at Droite. "Droite. Right." He pointed at himself. "Gauche. Left." Then he placed his hand on the baby's forehead. "Moyen… Middle."

"Moyen… it's perfect." Droite said, smiling at him before looking back at her sleeping son.

*End Flashback*

"But Tou-chan… if she was so happy, what happened to her?" Yamoto asked.

Gauche shook. "We thought things were good… but bad times hit us. We became unable to support you… so we had only one option."

*Flashback*

"Gauche… are you sure you want to do this?" A man asked him. Droite was with him, holding seven-month-old Moyen.

Gauche sighed. "It's our only choice. Moyen deserves a home that can support him." He said solemnly. The friend nodded.

Droite looked at her sleeping son sadly. "Goodbye, Moyen…" She said, kissing her baby's forehead gently.

Gauche took Moyen from Droite and looked at him. "Gomen-nasai, Moyen. Please, don't hold this against us when you're older." He kissed the baby as well before handing him to the friend.

"I'll make sure Moyen knows you are good people." The friend said. "When he's older, I'll tell him the truth." Gauche and Droite nodded. The friend then turned around and walked home, the sleeping baby not stirring.

Gauche had a sad look, but it paled compared to what he saw in Droite. Her eyes were full of tears that threatened to fall, and she looked about to collapse. Gauche pulled Droite to him, and she broke down, letting out her tears into his chest. "I c-can't believe it… he's g-gone…" Droite sobbed.

Gauche held her tighter, his own tears starting to fall. "I'm so sorry, Droite… I failed our son… But I promise you, I will always protect you. I'll do whatever I can to get you to smile again…"

*End Flashback*

Yuma, Kotori, Kaito, Orbital, and Yamoto were awestruck. Kotori had tears in her eyes, and she embraced Yuma. Yuma held her to give her comfort. "Despite what I told her… I can feel it. The day we lost you... it destroyed her. I tried my hardest, but her smile never came back the way to the way it was." He sniffled a bit. "But losing you wasn't the end of my troubles. Seven years ago, I was dealt my worst hand yet."

*Flashback*

26-year-old Gauche held 25-year-old Droite when she suddenly pulled away. "Droite? What's wrong?" Gauche asked.

Droite was shaking. "Gauche… I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore…" She moaned.

Gauche gasped. "But… why? We spent our whole lives together. Why end it?"

"…Nothing is what it used to be." She said, turning away from him. "I'm never happy, no matter how hard you try… you're always protecting me… I'm weighing you down!"

"Don't say that, Droite! I'd protect you even if it cost me my life!"

"That's the problem!" Droite suddenly shouted, making Gauche recoil. She turned to him with tear-stained eyes. "What if I lost you because of this…? I'd never be able to live with myself if you were hurt or possibly killed. We already lost Moyen… I don't want you gone either."

"Droite…" Gauche breathed.

Droite looked away from him, sobbing as her body shook. "Gomen-nasai, Gauche… Goodbye!" With that, she suddenly took off running away.

"Droite!" Gauche shouted, holding out a hand, but it was too late. Droite vanished within the city. Gauche's arm went limp as he just stood there, staring after Droite even though she was out of his sight. Thunder began to rumble overhead, and a small drizzle began. Gauche paid no notice, his body frozen in place.

*End Flashback*

Gauche's eyes had tears that threatened to fall. "I never felt like more of a failure in my life. I couldn't provide for or protect my son… the woman I loved was gone, her smile destroyed…" His fist clenched. "Since that day, I rebuilt myself from the ground up. I devoted myself to power and high spirits, so I could protect anyone I held dear, and make sure they would smile."

Kaito was slightly confused. "But what about Droite? You two met again when the WDC came along."

Gauche sighed. "Yes, we did, but Droite had rebuilt herself as well… in the worst possible way."

*Flashback*

"Meet your partner, Gauche." Mr. Heartland told the now low-30s Gauche. The doors opened to show a woman one year younger than him walking in, arms crossed, her face dull of emotion.

Gauche's eyes widened. "D-Droite?" He stammered.

Droite glanced at Gauche. "Long time no see, Gauche." She said, no emotion in her voice.

Gauche recoiled, smirking playfully. "What's with that? Where's the fun-loving girl I knew?"

"This is no time to mess around. We have work to do." Droite deadpanned.

Gauche's smirk dropped. "Aw, you're no fun anymore." His thoughts, however, were different. _'This is not the girl I love… what happened to you, Droite?'_

*End Flashback*

"It was as if our past meant nothing to her anymore." Gauche said sadly. "If it wasn't for her hair and eyes… I wouldn't have even recognized her. I kept up my spirit, but I was hurt. When the WDC was cancelled, Droite and I both left. She left before me, so I had no idea where she went. Even so, I hoped that I would see her again one day and let her know that I still love her."

Yuma and the others had sad looks. "Tou-chan…" Yamoto breathed. He lowered his head. "Gomen-nasai."

"Nani?" Gauche asked, looking at him. "Why are you sorry?"

"It's all because I was born. If I wasn't born, you wouldn't have had to give up. Then Kaa-chan wouldn't have become the way she is. It's all my fault she's like this…" A tear fell from Yamoto's eyes.

Gauche's face turned stern. "Don't say that, Moyen." He said, making Yamoto look at him. "It wasn't because of you. If times hadn't been rough, we would've never given you up. You were a blessing to us, and the fact that I've found you after so long makes me feel like less of a failure."

Yamoto smiled and hugged his father. "Arigatou, Tou-chan." He said. "You two may be apart… but I still want to find her. I want to see Kaa-chan in person, even if we don't even talk. All I want is to know who she is."

"We'll help you, Yamoto." Yuma said, giving the dark hunter a thumbs-up.

"Arigatou." Yamoto and Gauche said together.

"Orbital. You found Gauche through your sensors. Could you try and locate Droite?" Kaito asked.

"I'll attempt it, Kaito-sama. Her record is still on here, so I should be able to track her down." The robot said, his eyes going green. A few minutes went by. "Found her!" Orbital suddenly said. Yamoto and Gauche smiled, but a tiny alert went off. "Uh-oh…"

"What is it, Orbital?" Kaito asked. Then, Orbital's eyes went red, which Kaito recognized. "Damn… they got to her."

"You don't mean…" Yuma said, only to get a nod from Kaito.

Realizing what they were saying, Yamoto's face became an angry glare, his fist clenching and eyes glowing. "Numbers…"

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Attack As One!  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Activate only while you control exactly 2 monsters. Select 1 monster you control: That monster's ATK is added to the ATK of the other monster. The target monster cannot attack during your next Battle Phase.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: The past is explained, but now there's trouble: Droite's in trouble with the Numbers.<strong>

**Kaito: Must you torture people like this all the time?**

**Vile: "Bad times must be overcome to be truly happy."**

**Gauche: Cite your source.**

**Vile: Me. ^_^ If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Later!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: Chapter 4's good to go, so let's get back into this!**

**Yamoto: Did I actually get mad during that last chapter?**

**Vile: Yes you did. Even someone like you can get angry.**

**Yuma: Come on, let's get in this! *Gauche's hand slaps over his mouth)**

**Vile: Thank you, Gauche. You guys know the disclaimer, so here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 53: Family Reunion<p>

Chapter 4

Gauche looked at them with surprise. "Numbers?"

"Hai. A Number signal is in the exact same position as Droite's signal." Orbital told him. "And the Number signal is growing stronger by the second!"

Yamoto's growl cut them off. The normally calm Yamoto had a glare to kill in his eyes. "Where? Where is she, Orbital?" He demanded to know.

"Warehouse G-04, South District!" Orbital informed them.

"Let's move. If the culprit is who I think it is… things may get ugly." The dark hunter said in a low tone.

"We'll take my vehicle. Follow me!" Gauche said. The five others nodded, and all of them took off.

*A Little Later*

All six of them (Orbital resting on the floor under Kaito's feet) sped down the road in a blue car, making their way to the South District. Gauche turned on the exit, throwing the rest of them to the side. Yamoto was unaffected, but the backseaters yelped. "Easy, Gauche!" Kaito complained.

"We're on a bit of a time crunch here, Kaito-kun! This isn't the time to complain!" Yamoto said from the front seat.

"We're nearing the warehouse where Droite is!" Orbital informed.

"That way!" Kotori pointed. Gauche turned his car into a small warehouse area. Finding Warehouse G-04, Gauche brought the car to a stop and parked it.

"Come on, let's go!" Yuma cried, hopping out of the car with the others. The doors of G-04 were shut, and Yuma banged on them. "Kuso!"

Gauche then walked over to one of the doors, grabbed it, and began to pull. The door slowly moved, but not quick enough. "A little help, here?" He asked. Kaito and Yamoto grabbed the door and began pulling as well. The door moved quicker, finally opening enough for them to enter. The six of them entered quickly. "Droite! Are you here?" Gauche called out.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" A voice suddenly screamed out.

"That was Droite!" Kaito yelled.

"Over here, peons." A voice said calmly. The group turned to look in the direction of the voice. Droite suddenly fell out from the shadows, landing unconscious on the floor.

"Kaa-chan!" Yamoto yelled.

"Hahahahahahaha… She can't hear you right now." The voice said. Now it sounded familiar.

Yuma glared. "I should've known… the Number Distributor!"

"So you remember me. I'm flattered." The Distributor said, stepping out from the shadows. "What brings you here?"

Yamoto stepped forward. "What did you do to Kaa-chan?" He growled.

This made the Distributor's eyes widen. "'Kaa-chan'? This woman?" He gestured to Droite. Yamoto nodded. "Hahahahahaha… AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh, this just makes the deal even sweeter!"

"What, did, you, do to her?" Yamoto was angry now.

"You should know what I've done just by knowing my name." The Distributor chuckled. He held out a hand toward Droite, darkness covering the hand. A dark green "53" appeared on his hand. Droite suddenly groaned, darkness covering her.

"Droite!/Kaa-chan!" Gauche and Yamoto yelled at once. Then, Droite suddenly began to stagger to her feet, the darkness not waning. Her face rose, showing her eyes clouded, the "53" glowing on her neck.

"While I'd enjoy taking you out myself, I find it much better to sic your own friends on you!" The Distributor jeered. "Droite! Get rid of them!" The darkness on his hand flared, causing the darkness around Droite to flare as well.

Yamoto's fist was clenched. "You have crossed the line this time, you vile man…" He growled. "I forgave you for your attempt on me…"

"Nani? He went after you?" Yuma cried.

"Yes… I attempted to turn him into a powerful Number Hunter… but the outcome was not what I expected." The Distributor mused.

*Flashback*

Moyen wandered the streets of Heartland, gazing at the ripped picture he had. "Tou-chan… will I ever find you at this rate…?"

"Are you lost?" A voice asked him. Moyen turned and saw a man with brown-black hair and blue eyes looking at him.

"I'm trying to find my parents. I was told they lived in this city." Moyen replied.

The man rubbed his chin. "Hmm… do you know their names?"

"No. I only have this ripped picture of my father." The boy handed him the picture.

The man examined the picture. He recognized the man as Gauche, but didn't show it. "Sorry son. I've never seen this person before." He lied, handing the picture back to him. "As an apology, take this." He pulled out a card and handed it to Moyen.

Moyen took the card, but was confused. "It's… blank?" He asked. Then, a figure began to form on the card. "Nanbaazu Kyuujuusan (Number 93)… Dark Matter Dragon?"

"The card takes a form that will aid the user in Duels." The man said.

Then, darkness spewed out from the card. "Whaa!" Moyen cried as it surrounded him. However, he oddly felt nothing, nor did he notice the man walking away, chuckling. Then, in his head, he heard a low roar. _'Who's there?'_ He thought. Then, an image of the monster on the card appeared. _'Dark Matter Dragon…?'_

A small growl came from it, but Yamoto could understand it. **_'(That man is evil. Numbers are supposed to corrupt their owners based on their desires.)'_**

_'…But why haven't I been corrupted?'_ Moyen asked it.

**_'(Your only desire is a selfless one: To find your parents. Yes, I can sense it.)'_** No. 93 growled. **_'(I am no ordinary Number. I am meant to create a powerful Number Hunter.)'_**

'Number Hunter…?' Moyen breathed.

Then, the dragon's eyes widened. _**'(On your left!)'**_ It roared. Moyen looked left (in real life) to see a man with a twisted look walking towards him. A dark aura radiated around him, and a blue-green "24" glowed on his neck.

"You have Numbers… give me them!" He yelled.

_**'(Don't get scared. Duel him.)'**_ No. 93 told him. **_'(Focus my power and declare "Dark Duel Mode, activate".)'_**

_'O-Okay…'_ Moyen whimpered. He began concentrating, and felt the dark power given to him by the dragon. His eyes shot open. "Dark Duel Mode, activate!" His hair (which had faded to black over the years) suddenly spiked wildly, returning to its original two-turn purple color. A black D-Pad formed on his arm from darkness, and a black D-Gazer with a blue lens and triangle-shaped "eyelashes" formed over his right eye, wrapping once around his hair with a cord like an eye patch. His eyes glowed purple. "Whoa!"

_**'(This form will render you immune to the power of Numbers.)'**_ No. 93 told him. **_'(Now, let us win.)'_**

_'Okay!'_ Moyen said.

*After the Duel*

The man was thrown backwards as No. 93 dealt the final blow, eliminating Number 24: Nightmare Vulpine and depleting his Life Points. As the Augmented Reality vanished, Moyen's Dark Duel Mode ceased. "Whoa… that was weird."

**_'(It's only going to get weirder, young one.)'_** Dark Matter Dragon said. **_'(These Numbers cause suffering to their holders. We must relieve them of their Numbers.)'_**

_'But how?'_ Moyen asked.

**_'(Use another piece of my power: the Dark Matter Blade. Focus my energy into your left hand.)'_** Moyen did so, and all of a sudden, a dark purple energy blade formed, shocking him. **_'(Now, slash your opponent with it.)'_**

_'Won't that hurt him?'_

**_'(The pain will pass. It is your only option.)'_** Moyen nodded, and with slight hesitation, brought the blade across the man. He yelled in pain, but fell unconscious. Moyen felt guilty. **_'(Don't worry. The Dark Matter Blade cannot kill. Now, retract the blade.)'_** The boy concentrated on dissipating the blade. As it vanished, a card moved to his hand: Number 24.

_'So these cards cause suffering…'_ Moyen thought. _'You're right. We'll remove them from their owners and save them.'_

_**'(Wait. The pain you inflict may attract attention.)'**_ No. 93 warned. **_'(You must create an alias so you cannot be traced.)'_**

_'An alias… These powers are of darkness. Darkness… Yami…'_ His fist clenched. _'Yamoto.'_

**_'(Very well thought.)'_** The dragon commended.

_'As of now, I will go by Yamoto… a Number Hunter of darkness that seeks to remove all suffering from Number holders!'_

*End Flashback*

"You helped me instead of harming me." Yamoto said. "With the powers you gave me, me and my comrades will stop you!"

"Tough talk from such a failure of a Number Hunter. I should've taken your Numbers when I had the chance!" The Distributor said. "No matter. I will deal with you later. For now, Droite will be the one to face you!"

Clouded by darkness, Droite readied her D-Pad, and her D-Gazer formed on her face. Yamoto's eyes narrowed. "I'll save you, Kaa-chan… Dark Duel Mode, activate!" His hair spiked wildly and turned dark purple, gaining lavender streaks. "Duel Disk, set!" His right arm was covered in darkness before it vanished, revealing his black D-Pad. "D-Gazer, set!" His eyes closed as darkness covered the left eye, wrapping around his head before dissipating, revealing the eye-themed Gazer. His eyes shot open, glowing intensely.

_'That hair… even more proof that he's our son.'_ Gauche thought. Oddly, Droite's eyes widened slightly, as if she recognized him.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"I'll take you down…" Droite growled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Now we come to the real action. Yamoto VS Droite, to save her from No. 53!<strong>

**Yuma: Oh, this is gonna be interesting.**

**Gauche: With Droite's play styles, Duels against her are always interesting.**

**Vile: Heh heh. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: Might've taken a week, but Chapter 5 is good to go!**

**Yuma: Always something that stalls you, isn't there?**

**Vile: Well, making Droite's new cards was a little tricky. I gave her a new series.**

**Droite: New series? Hmm.**

**Vile: Anyhoo, let's get going. You guys know the disclaimer, all bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 53: Family Reunion<p>

Chapter 5

**Yamoto LP:4000**

**Droite LP:4000**

"Hang on, Kaa-chan!" Yamoto said. "Watashi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "I place one monster facedown! Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" Droite drew her card. "Toxic Butterfly Assassin – Venon, Shoukan!" A cloud of green particles began forming. All of a sudden, two rotting clawed arms dispelled the cloud. The form within was a disgusting-looking Butterfly Assassin, its wings green and rotting.

**Toxic Butterfly Assassin – Venon: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:1600/DEF:1400**

"Yuck!" Kotori remarked.

"'Toxic'?" Kaito and Orbital 7 wondered.

"Droite's never used those cards before!" Gauche realized.

"I place one card facedown. Turn end!" Droite finished.

_'That monster is odd.'_ "Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. "Verz Zahhak, Shoukan!" His monster was a corrupt three-headed dragon right out of the Dragunities.

Verz Zahhak: Lv.4 DARK Dragon ATK:1850/DEF:850

"I don't think I should risk this. I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Come on, Yamoto, you can win this." Yuma said.

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" Droite drew her card. "Toxic Butterfly Assassin – Antimach, Shoukan!" Another poison cloud emerged, and this form had pink wings that were torn in several places. Its arms were scythe-like.

**Toxic Butterfly Assassin – Antimach: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:1500/DEF:1550**

"Magic Card, Double Summon, activate! Phantom Butterfly Assassin – Morpho, Shoukan!" Her familiar multi-blue-winged butterfly took the field.

Phantom Butterfly Assassin – Morpho: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:1200/DEF:1600

"Now Venon, attack Verz Zahhak!" Droite ordered.

"Nani? Is she crazy?" Yuma cried. The green-winged monster rushed forward, growling, but the three heads of Zahhak chomped it, causing it to explode. However, it released green particles from the explosion that coated the dragon, causing it to cough somewhat.

**Droite LP:3750**

Droite was not fazed. "Venon no monsuta kouka hatsudo! When destroyed by battle, the monster that destroyed it loses 800 Attack and Defense Points!"

Verz Zahhak ATK:1050/DEF:50

"Kuso!" Yamoto cursed.

"Antimach no kouka hatsudo!" Droite called out.

"Oh, now what?"

"One per turn, if one of your monsters has its Attack or Defense changed by 1000 or less, that amount is inflicted to you as damage!" Antimach's head opened like a mouth, spewing toxic acid.

"Egh!" Yamoto groaned as the acid hit him. "Gross!"

**Yamoto LP:3200**

"Trap Card, **Scales of Succession**, activate! If a Butterfly Assassin monster is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon another one that has the same Level from my Deck!" Droite declared. "Phantom Butterfly Assassin – Ageha, Tokushu Shoukan!" This time, her familiar orange-winged monster appeared.

Phantom Butterfly Assassin – Ageha: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:1800/DEF:1200

"Damn… is Kaa-chan always this strong?" Yamoto wondered.

"She's strong, but she's never ruthless like this." Gauche said. "Accursed Numbers…"

"Ageha, attack the weakened Zahhak!" The orange-winged butterfly dashed forward, lancing the dragon with its rapiers, destroying it.

"Gaaagh!" Yamoto groaned.

**Yamoto LP:2450**

"Antimach, follow up by attacking the face-down!" The green-winged butterfly rushed forward with its scythed arms. However, the facedown flipped up to reveal a monster made of blue fire. "Nani?"

"You've attacked Verz-o'-Wisp, with 2050 Defense Points!" The dark hunter declared. "Sorry, but the damage goes back to you!" The monster flared up and shot Antimach with fireballs, knocking the Assassin back, but the fire lingered.

**Droite LP:3200**

"Verz-o'-Wisp no kouka hatsudo! Since Antimach attacked Verz-o'-Wisp, its effects are now negated!" The blue fire raged, making Antimach groaned in pain.

Droite growled. "No matter! Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Ageha to Antimach, Obarei (I Overlay Level 4 Ageha and Morpho)!" Both of the target monsters turned fully purple and spiraled into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both of them sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Photon Butterfly Assassin!" Dispelling a veil of light particles, the beautiful monster took the field, two yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Photon Butterfly Assassin: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2100/DEF:1800 2 Overlay Units

"What is this?" Yamoto wondered.

"It matters not for now. I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

Yamoto was slightly nervous. 'What can I do?' "Watashi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card, and his eyes widened. 'Perfect draw!' "First, as you control an Xyz Monster, Verz Behemoth, Tokushu Shoukan!" The monster was like a smaller version of Ironhammer the Giant, only black and rusted.

**Verz Behemoth: Lv.4 DARK Machine ATK:50/DEF:2350**

"Verz Olanta, Shoukan!" His monster was a black-and-blue-colored, hulking humanoid monster.

Verz Olanta: Lv.4 DARK Pyro ATK:1650/DEF:1250

"What kind of monster is this…?" Droite wondered under her possession.

"Verz Olanta no kouka hatsudo! By releasing this card, one face-up monster you control is destroyed immediately! I select… Photon Butterfly Assassin!"

"Nani?" Droite cried. Olanta became engulfed in blue fire, then charged right toward the insectoid warrior. Assassin struggled against the burning, but it was no use, as both monsters were incinerated by the resulting explosion. "Kuso…"

"Finally, Trap Card, **Restless Infestation**, activate!" His facedown flipped up. "This card Special Summons 1 Verz monster from my Graveyard! Verz Zahhak, Tokushu Shoukan!" The three-headed dragon returned to the field.

Verz Zahhak: Lv.4 DARK Dragon ATK:1850/DEF:850

"All right! Three Level 4 monsters!" Kotori cheered.

"Impossible." The Number Distributor mused.

"Vile Number… prepare to meet your match! Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Verz Zahhak, Verz-o'-Wisp, Verz Behemoth, Obarei!" All three Verz turned fully purple before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters flew inside. "San tai no yamizokusei (DARK Attribute) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" From the portal, a field of black light spewed out. The light pulsated and shifted before morphing into a shape with eight protrusions, four of them long and almost tentacle-like. Suddenly, a red figure glowed on the mass, a red circle glowed on one of the tentacle-like protrusions, and two pair of beady eyes shot open on the other three. "Arawareyo… Verz Ouroboros!" The black light was suddenly expelled from the mass, revealing a huge dragon. The eyed protrusions were revealed to be three black-and-white horned heads, the final tentacle-like protrusion was a long tail with a spear-like end and a red gem, and the other four were arms and legs. The chest was covered with black crystalline armor, the red glow coming from a face-like design, and all three heads let out a loud roar, three purple orbs circling it.

Verz Ouroboros: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK:2750/DEF:1950

"Rrgh… This being." The Number Distributor mused.

"Ouroboros will lead me to victory. Ouroboros no kouka hatsudo!" The left head of the dragon chomped down on one of the units. "Once per turn, it can activate one of three different effects, one of which is the ability to return one card on the field to the owner's hand! I return… Kaa-chan's facedown!"

"Nani?" The Distributor cried. The left head then reared back before unleashing a purple tornado. The tornado swept up the facedown from behind Morpho, leaving it all by itself.

Verz Ouroboros: 2 Overlay Units

"Magic Card, **Dark Charge**, activate! This increases a DARK monster's Attack Points by 700 and lets it inflict Piercing Damage until the end of the turn!" Ouroboros gained a shadowy aura and roared.

Verz Ouroboros ATK:3450

"3450 Attack Points?" The Distributor mused.

"Ouroboros, attack Morpho now! Shadow Triad Stream!" All three heads reared back and fired a combined blast of darkness. The attack obliterated the butterfly, knocking Droite backwards from the force, but she kept her footing.

**Droite LP:950**

"Do you see this power, you vile man?" Yamoto growled at the Distributor. "I used no Numbers… I didn't need your darkness to become this strong! The Verz cards that make my Deck were inspired by Verz Thanatos, a keepsake from the family I never knew. I am strong because of them, and I will return the favor by saving Kaa-chan from your twisted mind! I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

The Distributor was silent for a few moments. "Hahahahahaha…" He laughed lowly. "Ahahahahahahah! Foolish child. If you think those mutants have the abilities to stop MY Numbers… you have no clue what you're on for! Droite! Finish this!" He gripped the darkness in his hand, causing the "53" on Droite's neck to glow, coursing pain through her body.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" She screamed.

"Droite!" Gauche cried.

"Stop it! Can you not see what you're doing to her?" Yamoto yelled.

"Of course I can! That's WHY I'm doing this!" The Distributor mused. "The Numbers don't care about their humans, so why should I? I can hear their voices, and Number 53 is speaking clearly: It wants pain to be inflicted! Droite!"

Droite's eyes were fully clouded. "Watashi no turn! Draw!" She drew her card. "Magic Card, **Butterfly Cocoon**, activate!" Images of Morpho, Venon, and Antimach appeared above her. "By banishing up to 3 Butterfly Assassins from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Insect-Type monster from my Deck for each one!" Three odd cocoons formed on the field: One blue, one orange, one red. Then, all three cocoons hatched to reveal three separate butterflies.

The blue cocoon revealed a light blue butterfly with glittering dark blue wings, a blue eye design with a red center in the middle.

Moonlit Papillon: Lv.4 LIGHT Insect ATK:1200/DEF:1600

The orange cocoon revealed a similar butterfly, only with corresponding shades of orange. Also, instead of a single eye in the center, it had one eye design on each wing, being orange with blue centers.

**Sunlit Papillon: Lv.4 LIGHT Insect ATK:1600/DEF:1200**

The red cocoon, however, held a different kind of butterfly, one that had wings made of fire.

Blazewing Butterfly: Lv.4 FIRE Insect/Gemini ATK:1500/DEF:1500

"Heh heh heh heh! Impressive, right?" The Distributor mused. "I'm controlling her moves, so now you'll see some real power!"

Droite growled. "Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Moonlit Papillon, Sunlit Papillon, Blazewing Butterfly, OBAREI!" The three bugs turned fully yellow (Moonlit and Sunlit) and red (Blazewing) before spiraling into the air. This time, a galaxy portal opened up as all three monster sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!"

As a burst of light occurred, two words came from Yuma and Kaito. "Ohhh… hell."

The number "53" formed and flashed in dark green, and the Number's sealed form emerged as what looked like a large closed butterfly knife. Then, the edges opened, allowing a stream of light green, white, yellow, and light purple cloth to start billowing out and swirl around. The cloth began to take on the image of some kind of kimono. "Arawareyo… Nanbaazu Gojuusan (Number 53)!" Then, what appeared to be an arm formed within the kimono, the hand peeking out with a closed butterfly knife. An identical arm and knife formed on the other side. From the back out the kimono, decorated razor-sharp blades tore out, taking the appearance of butterfly wings. The feet of the form touched down. "Mirage Monarch… Basilong!" The monster's head turned, revealing a black-haired female, her face stoic, unmoving, almost unnatural, decorated like that of a geisha. She opened the butterfly knifes to instead reveal razor-sharp fans, the "53" on one of them, before moving her arms to her sides, three purple orbs circling her.

**Number 53: Mirage Monarch Basilong: Rank 4 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK:0/DEF:0 3 Overlay Units**

Yamoto was immediately unnerved, taking an instinctive step backwards. "Zero points…?"

Droite began panting, the 53 on her neck glowing brightly. A smirking Distributor spoke for her. "This monster may have no points… but the blades she wields have one purpose: To carve you up like a jack-o'-lantern!"

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Toxic Butterfly Assassin - Venon  
>Level 4 DARK Warrior<br>ATK:1600/DEF:1400  
>If this card is destroyed by battle, target the monster that destroyed this card: It loses 800 ATK and DEF.<p>

Toxic Butterfly Assassin - Antimach  
>Level 4 DARK Warrior<br>ATK:1500/DEF:1550  
>Once per turn, when the ATK or DEF of an opponent's monster changes by 1000 or less: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the change. If both ATK and DEF changed: Choose one before applying the above effect.<p>

Verz Behemoth  
>Level 4 DARK Machine<br>ATK:50/DEF:2350  
>Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Defense Position if your opponent controls an Xyz Monster. This card's battle position cannot be changed.<p>

Sunlit Papillon  
>Level 4 LIGHT Insect<br>ATK:1600/DEF:1200  
>When this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Phantom Butterfly Assassin" monster from your Graveyard. Its effects are negated.<p>

Dark Charge  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Select 1 face-up DARK monster you control: It gains 700 ATK and inflicts Piercing damage until the End Phase.

Butterfly Cocoon  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Banish up to 3 "Butterfly Assassin" monsters from your Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 4 Insect-Type monster from your Deck for each banished monster.

Scales of Succession  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Activate only when a "Butterfly Assassin" monster is destroyed by battle. Special Summon 1 "Butterfly Assassin" monster with the same Level from your Deck.

Restless Infestation  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Special Summon 1 "Verz" monster from your Graveyard. Its effects are negated.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Number 53 has taken the field, but what powers could it possibly possess with not a single Attack or Defense Point?<strong>

**Kaito: *whispers to Yuma* As if he doesn't already know.**

**Kaito and Yuma: *snickers***

**Yamoto: *wonders what they're snickering at***

**Vile: *does not notice* If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Later!**

**Quick Note: For those who are trying to imagine the Distributor's voice, lemme help ya: His English VA would be Dan Green, speaking in the same fashion as Mephiles the Dark of the Sonic series. Look him up on YouTube for an idea of his voice.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: And here we are: the final chapter of Numbershot 53!**

**Yamoto: Well, that was quick. Another 6-chapter for the books, huh?**

**Vile: What can I say? Lucky Numbershot number. Now that surprise pairing I mentioned will come about, though I'm sure it's obvious by now.**

**Yuma: *smirks***

**Vile: Let's go! Disclaimer should be clear to you all, any bolded cards are fan cards. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 53: Family Reunion<p>

Chapter 6

The situation was uneasy for everyone aside from the evil man watching the Duel. "I don't get it! Why Xyz Summon a monster that has no Attack Points?" Yuma wondered.

"It'll make sense soon, fool." The Number Distributor said eerily. "Finish your move, Droite."

"Toxic Butterfly Assassin – Dokuso, Shoukan!" This monster had rotting red wings and no arms, but it was drooling streams of toxic red slime from its mouth.

**Toxic Butterfly Assassin – Dokuso: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:1300/DEF:1300**

"Ugh… those things are gonna make me sick." Kotori groaned. Yuma wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

"Another Toxic? Not good." Yamoto mused.

"Turn end." Droite declared.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. "A little backup never killed anyone. Verz Mandrago, Shoukan!" His monster was a small plant-like monster with a venus-fly-trap motif.

Verz Mandrago: Lv.4 DARK Plant ATK:1550/DEF:1450

"Mandrago, attack Number 53 now and end this Duel!" The flytrap leaves on Mandrago's head began to snap, then they lunged out toward the Number, connecting to a vine.

The Distributor grinned. "Hahahahaha! Fool! You took the bait! Basilong no kouka hatsudo!"

"Nani?"

"When Basilong is attacked with Overlay Units, it immediately turns the tables… and destroys the monster without applying damage calculation!" All of a sudden, Basilong's eyes flashed red, and she closed and dropped her right fan before grabbing the incoming leaves at the base. Then, she pulled hard, whipping Mandrago across the field.

"Mandrago!" Yamoto cried. Razor-sharp blades suddenly emerged from the sleeve of Basilong of all types: Saws, swords, etc. Mandrago could only let out a squeak of fright before the blades turned it into coleslaw, destroying it.

"Horrific!" Orbital 7 cried.

"Now, Dokuso no kouka hatsudo! When a monster is destroyed by a card effect, you receive 800 points of damage!" A disgusting roar came from the rotting butterfly before it spewed the red ooze from its mouth, splattering on Yamoto.

"Ugh!" The hunter groaned.

**Yamoto LP:1650**

"Crud! Ouroboros, switch targets! Attach Dokuso with Shadow Triad Stream!" The dragon's three heads reared back, dark energy gathering in their mouths.

"Hahahahaha! You have no idea what you're dealing with, do you?" The Distributor jeered. Basilong's eyes flashed red again, then her hands shot out, pushing the heads together and gripped them. "While in Attack Mode, Basilong's effect forces all Attack Mode monsters to attack her, no ifs, ands, or buts!"

"Bakana!" Yamoto realized. Basilong pulled on Ouroboros's heads, forcing it to fall to the ground. Then, the streams of blades emerged from the sleeves, tearing right through the large dragon. A combined roar of pain was heard as the mighty Verz exploded.

"And since another monster was destroyed by a card effect, you lose 800 more Life Points!" Another stream of red ooze splashed over Yamoto.

**Yamoto LP:850**

"Ugh… I think I'm gonna puke." Kaito groaned after seeing the ooze again.

"With an opponent's Battle Phase over, Basilong's effect requires an Overlay Unit to be used." One of the purple orbs was absorbed into Basilong's hair.

**Number 53: 2 Overlay Units**

"Moyen! Are you all right?" Gauche asked.

"*pant pant* I've… been better." Yamoto responded. "I place one card facedown. Turn end."

"Watashi no tu…" Droite's voice slowed to silence.

"Let me help you with that." The Distributor said, increasing the Number's power. "Ore no turn! Draw!" Droite's body drew the card. "Let's see what you've got here… Aha! Toxic Butterfly Assassin – Vicer, Shoukan!" This one had torn purple wings, having two tentacles for arms.

**Toxic Butterfly Assassin – Vicer: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:1700/DEF:1200**

Yamoto growled, seeing the Distributor control his mother. "Vicer no kouka hatsudo!" It suddenly launched one of its tentacles, ensnaring Dokuso. "Vicer's effect forces a monster into Defense Mode, and it cannot leave that position until your next End Phase, except by a card on our side. Now Vicer, attack!" Vicer readied the other tentacle, but it was suddenly grabbed by Basilong's arm.

"Eh? What gives?" Gauche asked.

"Did I forget to mention that Basilong's effect encompasses all other Attack Mode monsters Droite controls as well?" The Distributor asked. "So Vicer is now a victim of the destruction!" The blades extended from the sleeves, ripping Vicer to pieces. "Oh, what's this? Another monster destroyed by an effect? Yes, which means Dokuso harms you for 800 more points!"

Another red wave of ooze was expelled, knocking Yamoto back from the force. "Gwaaaaaahhhh!" He landed on the ground hard.

**Yamoto LP:50**

"Moyen!" Gauche cried.

"He's down to only fifty points!" Yuma realized.

Yamoto slowly got to his feet. "Hyahahahahahaha! Did you honestly think you stood a chance against my Numbers?" The Distributor laughed. "I don't know why I bothered with you in the first place. Perhaps I'll give your Numbers to Droite and make HER my new hunter!"

"Like hell!" Yamoto and Gauche yelled together.

"I'll beat you, get that Number out of Kaa-chan, and then…" Yamoto immediately formed the Dark Matter Blade. "I'm gonna carve the Numbers out of you, one by one! I'll make sure you feel the pain you've inflicted!"

"Just try it, kid. Turn end!"

_'This is my last draw… I need a miracle!'_ Yamoto thought, dispelling the blade. A growl was heard in his head. _'Yes, my friend… let's win this.'_ "Watashi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Excellent! Magic Card, **Full Reload**, activate! Normally we'd return our hands to the Decks for this, but we don't any, so we both just draw 5 cards!" Both Duelists drew. 'Please, let these draws be what I need!' He flipped his hand over. "YES! Magic Card, **Infestation Vector**, activate! This lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or below DARK monster from my hand! Shadow Chain, Tokushu Shoukan!" A black misty chain with red eyes and a small mouth emerged, laughing creepily while rattling. "Shadow Chain no kouka hatsudo! When Special Summoned, I can Special Summon any others from my Deck! And I have two more!" Two identical chains snaked onto the field.

**Shadow Chain x3: Lv.4 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Verz Castor, Shoukan!" This monster was an odd corrupt armored warrior.

Verz Castor: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:1750/DEF:550

"Verz Castor no kouka hatsudo! When I Normal Summon him, I can Normal Summon one more Verz monster! Arawareyo, Verz Salamandra!" The monster was a green dinosaur covered in gray armor and radiating purple.

Verz Salamandra: Lv.4 DARK Dinosaur ATK:1850/DEF:950

"A full field of Level 4 monsters! Whoa!" Gauche was awed.

"I remember this move!" Yuma realized.

"Yes, it's that beast! Do it, Yamoto!" Kaito cried.

"With pleasure! This is for you, Kaa-chan! Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Verz Castor, Verz Salamandra, Shadow Chain san tai de, OBAREI!" All five monsters turned fully purple before shooting into the air in a spiral.

"Bakana!" The Distributor cried. The darkness in Droite's eyes waned. A galaxy portal opened up in the sky, and all five streams sailed inside.

"Go tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A bright purple beacon touched down to the ground.

A white outline of the number "93" formed and flashed, making a black "93", and the purple crystal and spikes descended, darkness pulsating. The crystal shattered and the darkness spewed out, forming the arms, legs, torso, and tail. The crystal pieces equipped to the form as armor, the "93" glowing in black on the chest. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Kyuujuusan (Number 93)!" The spikes attached to the back, gaining darkness and forming the five wings. The dragon's head formed in the darkness, its crystal helmet equipping to it. Its eyes shooting open and glowing white, it expelled the excess darkness with a loud roar, five purple orbs circling it. "Dark Matter Dragon!"

**Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK:3800/DEF:2700**

"Egh! He managed to Summon that card?" The Distributor was shocked.

"3800 Attack Points?" Gauche cried.

"That's correct! And Number 53, those Attack Points are going to obliterate you! Dark Matter Dragon, ATTACK! Shadow Breaker Claw!" The dragon's claw became engulfed in black-and-white energy, then it charged forward.

"Hah! You've sealed your fate, you useless failure of a hunter!" The Distributor jeered. Basilong extended her arms out to grab Dark Matter, but her hands exploded upon contact with the energy. "Nani?"

"I take it you don't know what this card can truly do!" Yamoto explained. "Dark Matter Dragon cannot be removed from the field by the effect of a monster!"

"Bakana!"

"Dark Matter, save Kaa-chan!" The dragon slammed the claw right down on the geisha. A distorted scream was heard before the Number exploded violently.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Droite screamed as she was thrown back.

"Droite!"

**Yamoto LP:50**

**Droite LP:0 – LOSER**

Droite landed hard as the buzzer sounded, signifying Yamoto's win. Yamoto's D-Pad and D-Gazer vanished in darkness, but his hair and eyes did not return to normal. "Curses…" The Distributor groaned. "Are all my targets pathetic? Might as well retrieve the Number." Darkness formed in his hand.

Before he could go for the Number, however, Droite was lanced with the Dark Matter Blade. The blade rose, showing Number 53 on the edge, before it was retracted to a scowling Yamoto. "Go to hell, you devil." He said lowly. He took the card, then suddenly extended the blade again. "For what you're done, your Numbers are mine, scum!" He leapt at the Distributor with a yell.

The Distributor's eyes widened. "Curses. This won't be our last meeting!" He was surrounded in darkness, which dissipated to show him gone.

Yamoto roared to the sky. "I'll get you for this…" A deep sigh came from him, and a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Gauche.

"Forget him. We came to save Droite." He said. Yamoto nodded.

*A Few Minutes Later*

The group was outside the warehouse as the sun was starting to set. Gauche was on one knee, holding Droite in a sitting position in front of him, Yamoto knelt down in front of her. The others were standing nearby. Yamoto still had not canceled his Dark Duel Mode. "Kaa-chan…" He breathed.

Gauche gently shook her. "Droite… wake up." He said gently.

"Mmm… Ngh…" She groaned. Her brown eyes slowly opened, looking up at who was shaking her. Her eyes focusing, making out red hair and purple eyes. "G… Gauche?"

The man smiled. "Good. You're all right." He said.

"What happened? Up to a while ago, I was fine, then… blackout." She mused. Then she noticed the boy knelt in front of her. "Who…?"

"Do you recognize me… Kaa-chan?" Yamoto asked.

Droite's eyes widened. "'Kaa-chan'?" She got a closer look at him. "…Moyen?"

Yamoto nodded, smiling. "Mm-hmm. I've been looking for you."

Droite was speechless, but tears began to form in her eyes. She suddenly embraced the young boy. "Moyen… my son… I thought I'd never see you again…" She sobbed. Yamoto returned the hug, smiling happily. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be, Kaa-chan." Yamoto cooed, pulling away. "I became strong, and I made new friends who helped find you and Tou-chan."

Gauche knelt down beside them. "Moyen's become a strong boy, Droite. We may not have been there for him, but that didn't hurt him."

Yamoto then turned to Gauche. "Tou-chan." Gauche looked at him with a questioning expression. "My only mission, to find you, is complete. I'm glad I got to know you, but there is one thing I'd want more than anything. I want to live together… as the family we should've been." Gauche and Droite gasped. "Ever since I learned I was given away, I wanted to live with my real parents. I learned what good people you were, and I hated that I didn't know who you were."

Gauche placed a hand on his shoulder. "We always regretted giving you up, too. It would be a joy as a father to have my son back for good." Yamoto smiled.

Footsteps caught their attention, and they looked to see Droite slowly walking away. "Where are you going, Kaa-chan?" Yamoto asked, both him and Gauche standing up.

Droite stood rigid. No words came from her. "Droite?" Gauche asked. He walked up to her and was about to place a hand on her shoulder, but her hand swatted him away. "Eh?"

"Being a family is impossible for us now…" She said lowly.

This stunned the other two. "W-What do you mean, Kaa-chan…?" Yamoto whimpered. Droite gave no response.

"Droite, don't leave us hanging!" Gauche said. Still no response, though her body was shaking.

Her face was turned away, but if they could see her, they would see that she was very sad. Tears streaked down her face. _'They have no idea…'_

*Flashback*

Droite continued to run away, leaving Gauche further and further behind. Rain was falling, and Droite took shelter under an awning. She curled up underneath, her knees hugged to her face. Her barriers broke, and tears streamed down her face. Droite's cries seemed to wail in response with the rain. _'Gauche… Moyen… Gomen-nasai! I've failed you both… I'm a failure as a woman… Gauche doesn't deserve someone like me! I'm sure he hates me now… He should! And Moyen… I couldn't protect my own baby…'_ Her thoughts were lost as she drowned herself in her own crying.

*End Flashback*

Droite couldn't bear to let them see her like this. Yamoto looked on with a sad look, then sighed. "I guess it won't happen after all…" He breathed.

Gauche looked at him sadly. "Moyen…"

"Kaa-chan… even if we can't be a family, I'm still so happy that I was able to meet you. No matter where I go, you'll always be my mother." He didn't notice it, but Droite's eyes widened. Yamoto then looked at Gauche. "Same for you, Tou-chan. Thank you for the Duel we had and for the card you gave me. I will never forget either."

Gauche hugged his son. "No problem, Moyen."

Yamoto returned the hug, then pulled away. "I'll probably go back to my foster family. At least there, I have a true home. I don't want to live with my parents unless I have them both." Gauche nodded in understanding. "Tou-chan…" He looked at Droite. "Kaa-chan…" He turned away from them. "Goodbye. If you see me again… refer to me as I am now: Yamoto." He walked toward Yuma and the others, who were watching sadly.

Gauche frowned, then looked at Droite. "I guess I'll be leaving, too." He said, turning around. "Droite… in case you and I never see each other again, hear this." He looked at her from over his shoulder. "I never lost the love I had for you that day. I admit I was hurt, but I became stronger and high spirited so I could make you smile again. I still love you… and I doubt I'll ever stop. Goodbye, Droite…" He began to walk off slowly.

Droite's eyes were wide, tears streaking down as she processed everything she had heard. _'Gauche… Moyen…'_ She thought.

Gauche had his head down as he walked, having barely covered any ground. 'Maybe this is for the best…' He thought, a few tears forming in his eyes. He failed to notice footsteps running after him. Next thing he knew, something impacted him from behind. "Ugh!" He looked down, noticing two arms wrapped him. "Huh?" The sound of sobbing caught his attention. Looking behind his shoulder, he was shocked to see Droite hugging him tightly, sobbing loudly. Droite's head looked up at him, showing the tears in her eyes. Eyes widening, Gauche quickly spun himself around and embraced her, letting her cry into his chest. "Go ahead, Droite… let it out."

"Gauche… I'm so sorry… I thought you hated me for what I did…" Droite sobbed.

"I could never hate you, Droite." He cooed. "You're the only woman I've ever loved. Nothing you did changed that." He felt Droite's sobs slow down.

"Gauche…" He heard her breathe. He looked at her only to see her looking back at him, her eyes still teary, but replacing her sad look was a grateful, happy smile. "Arigatou…"

Gauche smiled. "I haven't seen that smile since the day Moyen was born… It makes me so happy to see it again."

Next thing they knew, the two leaned in closer until they shared their first kiss in over seven years. Nothing serious, nothing deep: Just a simple kiss that reformed the bond that had been shattered before, and reinforcing it to ensure that it would never be broken again. After about ten seconds, the two broke apart, staring into each others eyes.

"Aishiteru, Gauche. I never want us to be separated again." Droite said honestly.

"I know one way to make sure that doesn't happen." Gauche glanced over at Yamoto, who was talking to Yuma and the others, thanking them for their help. They apparently hadn't noticed what had happened.

Droite realized what Gauche meant and nodded quickly. "Yes… nothing would make me happier."

Gauche smiled and looked over and Yamoto. "Moyen!" He called.

Yamoto heard the call and looked over at his parents. Seeing them in their embrace and the smiles on their faces brought a happy smile to his own. His parents were reunited. "Tou-chan… Kaa-chan…" He quickly ran to his parents, hugging the two of them, who hugged him back in turn. Happy laughter came from the hunter. "So… does this mean…?"

Droite nodded at him. "Yes. We can be a family… like we should've been." Yamoto hugged his parents again, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Yuma and the others walked up to them, smiles on their faces. "I'm so happy for you all!" Kotori chirped.

Yamoto turned and looked at them, wiping the tears away. "Arigatou, Kotori-chan. Thank you all. I couldn't have found them without your help."

Yuma smiled at them. "It's been a successful day, eh Moyen?"

Yamoto suddenly poked Yuma in the chest, a smirk on his face. "It's still Yamoto to you guys. Only my parents can call me Moyen." Yuma sweatdropped, making Kotori giggle at him. Yuma and Yamoto joined in the laughter, then everyone was soon laughing.

_'Life's only gonna get better from here.'_ The laughing hunter thought.

*Meanwhile*

The Distributor wandered through the streets. He crossed off "53" on a piece of paper. _'Another one gone… things are becoming complicated. I must do something soon.'_

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Toxic Butterfly Assassin - Dokuso  
>Level 4 DARK Warrior<br>ATK:1300/DEF:1300  
>When a monster is destroyed by a card effect: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.<p>

Toxic Butterfly Assassin - Vicer  
>Level 4 DARK Warrior<br>ATK:1700/DEF:1200  
>Once per turn, you can select 1 Attack Position monster: Switch it to Defense Position. It cannot be switched to Attack Position until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn, except by a card you control, and it cannot be selected as an attack target.<p>

Shadow Chain  
>Level 4 DARK Fiend<br>ATK:0/DEF:0  
>If this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon any number of "Shadow Chain"s from your Deck.<p>

Number 53: Mirage Monarch Basilong  
>Rank 4 DARK WarriorXyz  
>ATK:0DEF:0  
>3 Level 4 monsters<br>While this card is in Attack Position: All other Attack Position monsters must attack this card if possible. While this card has an Xyz Material: Any monster that attacks this card is destroyed without applying damage calculations. At the end of each of your opponent's Battle Phase: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card.

Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon  
>Rank 4 DARK DragonXyz  
>ATK:3800DEF:2700  
>5 Level 4 monsters<br>This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Xyz Summon. This card cannot be removed from the field by a monster effect. If an attack by this card would be negated, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to negate that effect. If this card successfully attacks a monster, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the attacked monster's ATK.

Full Reload  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Both players add all cards in their hand to their Decks and shuffle them. Then, both players draw 5 cards.

Infestation Vector (made by YRPOtaku169)  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK monster from your hand in face-up Attack Position.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: And with a family reunited, another Numbershot comes to a close!<strong>

**Kotori: Awww... I loved that ending!**

**Yamoto: My family is back... Thank you, Vile.**

**Vile: Hard times lead to brighter outcomes. I might get to work on a Numbershot idea in my head next, but after my next story, I have a special one-shot for you all! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya later, and stay tuned for my next work!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
